I Want You
by Gargravarr
Summary: Unwavering kindness and unstoppable determination - that's what drew Pit to Link, but there was more. Safe in Link's arms, Pit knows their bond is unbreakable, and asks his Hero for the ultimate act of love. Heavy yaoi LinkxPit, juicy lemon, DLDR!


Yup, Gargravarr's back with another lemon. I was very pleased with the reviews I received for Target Practise, so I thought about writing another, and ended up penning the duo's first time. Again, this is a part of the Fly Away Home fic I currently have on deviantArt; my writing abilities have been up the creek for a couple of months so I haven't updated it in ages, but I got some inspiration for this fic and decided to write it as a way to keep the words flowing.  
Plot summary so far: Having saved Pit's life and helped him re-enter the Brawl Tournament, Link discovers the reasons why Pit has been so secretive and reclusive; in the service of Palutena's army, Pit fell in love with another male angel. Despite his certainty, the subject of his desire was not, in fact, interested in the same gender, and the revelation broke Pit's heart, leading him to train harder as a means of distraction. He enters the tournament trying to win the position of Captain of Palutena's army (Pit isn't a Captain yet in FAH) and as a way of distancing himself from his heartbreak. At the same time, Link is forced to examine his own love life; his belief in the 'normal' way of life sees him trying (and failing) to get a girlfriend, but he slowly comes to realise that anything he feels for girls is something he's forced upon himself, that he doesn't actually want to love a girl, and he finally realises and accepts himself. Shortly before Pit breaks down and confesses his past, Link realises his attraction to the strong-willed angel, who has also secretly fallen for Link's unwavering kindness and support from the start, and after Pit's confession the pair finally admit their mutual feelings. They develop a deep love, as Link helps Pit recover from his heartbreak, and Pit aids Link in accepting who he is.  
However, Peach has a grudge against Link's spiritual predecessor from the previous Tournament, the Hero of Time, whose memories Link possesses, and seeks to break Link by driving a wedge between him and Pit, using Marth and Zelda to further her efforts. Her attempts ultimately fail, and instead bring their relationship to the next level...  
As per Target Practise, this is yaoi, and a lemon; literal translation: boy x boy sex! So if you have any issues with this, please click 'Back' now! Otherwise, enjoy a little bit of fun and love between your favourite green-clothed adventurer and white-winged angel!

* * *

**I Want You**

"Liiiink… Ah…!"

An angel's voice had to be the sweetest thing in the world. It was a blessing to hear just a word grace one's ears. So for the young Hylian to hear Pit singing his praises was heavenly.

"Mmmm!"

It was late afternoon on a cool spring day, roughly eight months after the celestial archer had professed his true love for the green-clad adventurer, who returned the love without question. Having overcome a few trials and obstacles thrown into their way, they truly were inseparable now. The likes of Marth and Zelda had finally gotten the message and backed off.

"Ohhh Link!"

So, finally, Pit had Link all to himself… or rather, at this precise moment, Link had Pit all to himself, and was making the most of it.

"Ah-ah-ahh yeah!"

Eight months really was a long time for the teenager to control himself. He was secretly pleased he'd been able to; Pit was, after all, the single most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on, and though their relationship went much deeper than beauty, there was a certain lust in the back of the Hylian's mind. He'd ignored it, pushed it away, hidden it deep within him. He couldn't – wouldn't – risk ruining what he had with Pit, wouldn't scare him away. But after the little incident with Peach mercilessly dripping lies in Pit's ears, Link had to re-evaluate the situation.

"Ohhhh…. Oh Goddess…"

Peach was right on one level – they hadn't gotten intimate, despite being as far in love as they believed possible. It stung Link sharply, to think that his distancing himself from an intimate relationship nearly ended theirs. Peach had been a manipulative bitch though – she had preyed on Pit's definitions of love, twisting them, using them as ammunition as she repeatedly fired rounds of poison at Pit.

"Mmm… Ohhh…!"

Link's heart nearly broke when Pit confronted him. He couldn't remember crying so much, feeling as if _he'd_ failed their relationship, that he hadn't loved Pit enough, but when Pit saw those tears break his love's deep, oceanic eyes, he'd realised what had come to pass.

"Ahhhhh…"

They hadn't gotten intimate, not because Link didn't love him enough, but because Link loved him _too much_! All along, Link had been scared to lose him, knowing full well that if he did, he wouldn't recover. And Pit felt _awful_ for not seeing it. All the apologies in the world didn't feel enough in that moment, but as they wordlessly embraced each other, Link's tears slowly ceased, and without any further words, Link had whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I'm sorry."

"Link… Link!"

What cause had Link to be sorry for? Pit knew it was all his fault! He'd been the one discovered ransacking their room! He'd fired all of Peach's lies at the Hylian! He'd been the one to wrench Link's heart from his chest, throw it to the floor and stamp on it! It slowly dawned on him that Link just didn't want to lose him. He'd buried his teenage urges out of love. Losing Pit would destroy him, and he made sure there was no reason for that ever to occur. Pit instantly reassured his boyfriend he had nothing to apologise for, that Pit was the one who had wronged him. And when Pit thought about it, Link had been totally right; he wasn't ready. Link had been right not to raise the subject – it made Pit uncomfortable. And he was the one who brought up the difficult subject out of venom. He'd started crying himself when he realised what he'd done to his love, but then Link kissed him – a kiss no other being could give. A kiss from a pure heart, one that could not hold grudges. It was a kiss that said all was forgiven, and Pit realised how lucky he really was to have someone like Link.

"Ahhh yes…"

It did get him thinking, though – what would be acceptable? Should they go further? Was it time to go beyond kissing and hugging? Pit knew Link wanted him, but would wait forever if it was what Pit needed. So, why not go for something simple, a trial run, if you could call it that. Which is why Pit now had a death-grip on Link's hair as the blonde worked his magic on the angel's throbbing manhood.

"Oh Goddess… oh Goddess…" Pit moaned, panting heavily. Blissful sensations were burning his veins. He couldn't recall ever feeling this good.

Pit lay naked on his back on their bed in the Manor, his head rolling on the pillow as he breathed hard. Supporting himself with his arms either side of the brunette's hips was his boyfriend, slowly working his hot, moist mouth on Pit's erection. Link only desired for Pit to feel good; that's why it started like this, to see if Pit would be comfortable with intimacy if these were the feelings that resulted. And by the angel's cries of pleasure and bliss, Link couldn't help but feel pleased. He was proud that Pit was enjoying it, and that's all he wanted. He would never push Pit; those fantasies of making love would remain locked up for as long as he felt was needed. If he felt that Pit would never be ready, then so be it; he loved Pit for Pit, not just for his body.

That said, the feel and taste of his not-inconsiderable erection had definitely gone on the long list of things he loved about his beautiful angel.

Pit clenched his fingers against Link's silky, golden locks, desperate for some measure of control, but Link's ministrations on his manhood were inching him further away from that control by the instant. Warmth was flooding his abdomen faster and faster, tears of ecstasy rolling from his scrunched-up eyes. Link wasn't putting much variety into his motions, but when his actions felt this good, Pit didn't care. He gasped, feeling his boyfriend's tongue flick over the slit of his erection, the most sensitive spot of all, and his head snapped backwards. "Ahh!"

To Link, it seemed impossible for his boyfriend to control himself, and from the strangled cries parting from his love's lips, it was as if Pit had never felt this way before.

_Could this be… his first climax?_

Link couldn't shake the feeling – why else would Pit be reacting this way to a simple blowjob? He smiled inwardly, deciding that if this was indeed to be his love's first orgasm, he'd certainly make it a good one.

Hopefully one that would keep him coming back!

"LINK!" Pit gasped, knowing that _something_ was going to happen deep within him. He could remember sensations like this, very faintly, but never this intense. If his memory served, what was about to happen would be beyond belief. "Don't stop…! Don't stop… Don't ever stop!" He pleaded breathlessly.

Link drank in Pit's pleas and smiled. He was surprised Pit had lasted this long, his desperate gasps and moans sounding like those of someone who would crack any moment, but instead his angel was probably charged up and ready for an incredible release. He couldn't deny Pit what was doubtless hurtling his way… it'd likely kill him!

Probably time to stop the sweet torture and let him have it.

Link shifted position, bringing one hand to his boyfriend's hardness and another to his right nipple. At once, he began gently massaging both the nipple and his boyfriend's scrotum to increase the stimulation, and the angel felt even more nerves within him light up bright white.

"Oh Goddess…" Pit panted, almost a whisper, before his eyes shot open. Heat, hotter than anything he had ever felt, a wave of pure ecstasy, had suddenly been released into his body. It flooded his every limb; every square millimetre of his sweaty body burned hot. His eyes fixed on the ceiling as the heat rose hotter, his skin feeling like it was glowing with the heat, until he couldn't stand it. His head rolled backwards and his back began to arch, his grip on his love's hair tightening even more until his knuckles turned white.

"LIIIIINK!" He screamed as the energy within him peaked.

The tightly-stretched strings in his abdomen snapped.

His body twitched violently as he whimpered cutely, powerful contractions of muscles he hadn't felt move in _forever_ suddenly gripping him. An incredible feeling of euphoria swept over him as he felt himself release into his boyfriend's hot mouth.

Link had slowed his strokes to half his speed, pressing his tongue flat against his boyfriend's member as he continued to bob up and down, as if guiding his angel through his orgasm. Hot ribbons of the angel's seed were ejected into his mouth and Link savoured them. They tasted almost… sweet, like everything else about Pit, and he had no trouble swallowing. Slowly, as the angel's whimpers quietened, the last of the contractions faded and his seed stopped shooting. Link came off Pit's hardness and looked up, smiling.

Pit was panting hard, his body shining with sweat and his hands still locked into Link's hair. As Link's eyes wandered over the stunning beauty of his love post-climax, he spotted the angel's wings twitching ever so slightly; the brunette lay with his wings spread for comfort. With a quick idea on the timing, Link realised his boyfriend's wings were twitching in time to the shockwaves, and he became amazed Pit's orgasm was still hitting him, however faintly. Smiling, he crawled up to the pillow on his love's right side, cuddling up to his euphoric boyfriend. The angel's golden skin seemed to be glowing.

As Pit regained control of his breathing, Link leant over and kissed his cheek. Pit finally snapped back to the world and met eyes with Link, the widest, warmest smile he possessed naturally gracing his face. Link grinned.

"How was that?" He whispered.

Pit blinked slowly, savouring the moment. "It was wonderful, Link. How did you do that?" He breathed.

Link smiled. "Weren't you ever a teenager?"

"It's been a while…" Pit whispered.

Unsure of what to make of this, Link wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"I only ever want you to make me feel this way, Link…" Pit whispered, a tiny hint of emotion in his voice. If these were the feelings that resulted from intimacy, Pit decided, he only ever wanted Link, and Link alone, to deliver them to him.

Link considered the appropriate response to this, but couldn't come up with one, so he settled instead for kissing his angel deeply.

Pit heartily returned the kiss, noting an odd flavour on Link's lips. He smiled when he realised what it was. "Is that… me?" He whispered.

Link licked his lips. "I believe it is."

Pit blushed. "How do I taste?" He breathed, slightly embarrassed to be asking.

The Hero smiled warmly. "Better than the divine Ambrosia itself."

Pit smiled, embracing Link as close to him as possible. The afterglow of his orgasm still had him, though it was dissipating; the feeling of total warmth was growing cooler, but Pit noted it wasn't fading to nothing. It settled at a very comfortable level, and Pit realised the feeling now came from the arms wrapped around him.

His Hero's arms, so strong, so powerful… so protective…

In Link's embrace, Pit was perfectly safe. There was a deep trust running into both of their souls, and as the brunette thought on it, he came to realise – he was naked in Link's arms, as vulnerable as he could ever be, and as fragile as possible in the aftermath of his climax. And yet, held in Link's arms, he felt nothing but absolute safety and, above all, love. The blonde was so caring and careful, and deep down he only wanted to show Pit how much he loved him.

Ike had suggested to him what to look for but that only he would know when the time was right. It seemed like that question had been answered.

Pit smiled warmly and pulled back from Link, who met eyes with his precious angel. "How are you feeling?" Link whispered.

The angel didn't directly answer the question, instead pulling himself to Link's ear and whispering, with total conviction, "I'm ready."

Link froze, unsure of whether or not he'd heard his boyfriend's heavenly voice correctly. Were his fantasies breaking free? Or did Pit just say what he thought he'd said?

Pit returned to look into Link's eyes, his shining sapphires sparkling with nothing short of pure love, and pure determination. The message was clearly etched in their gaze.

"Are you sure, Pit?" Link whispered faintly, scared to believe it.

Pit gently kissed Link, whispering back, "I'm sure." He blinked slowly and locked eyes with his love. "Please Link… make love to me. Make me yours."

"Oh Pit…" Link whispered happily, ravishing the angel's face with kisses, earning a hearty giggle from him. "Are you absolutely sure? I couldn't live with myself if I forced you into anything…"

Pit gazed up into Link's eyes, almost losing himself in their depths. If there was one thing he'd learned from his boyfriend, it was knowing exactly what he wanted, and he was applying some of Link's certainty. "I've never been more sure of anything, Link. I love you so much… You share in my heart and my soul. I want you to share in my body. I want us to become one."

Link deeply kissed Pit again, reminding himself it wasn't a dream. As they kissed, Pit's hands went to Link's belt as the topless Hero rolled Pit onto his back. Not breaking the kiss, Link caressed Pit's face and hair, feeling the soft, chocolate-brown locks flowing across his hand. The angel gently guided Link's belt and jeans off his slender hips, revealing a pair of forest-green boxer shorts that held a pronounced bulge. _Looks like he's a little bigger than me…_ Pit thought with a slight giggle. He brought up his hand as Link kicked off his jeans, running his fingers along the length of his love's hidden erection, causing Link to moan heartily into the kiss. _Oh boy, he's big all right… I hope it fits…_

Gaining confidence, Pit stroked his love's erection a few times through the shorts, making Link gasp, before hooking his fingers into the elastic and swiftly pulling them down, causing Link's member to spring back up as it tasted the free air around it. Pit giggled, seeing it for the first time. _It's beautiful… I want him… so much…_

The blonde shook his shorts off and gazed down at his lover, who smiled serenely and submissively. Pit was certain. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his heart that this was what he wanted. Link could tell; it radiated from Pit in waves. He moved his hand and softly stroked Pit again, the brunette purring lightly as he was slowly and lovingly brought back to arousal.

Once erect, Link and Pit met in a soft kiss, Link reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer. From it, he fished out a small plastic bottle covered in writing.

Pit caught sight of the lubricant and laughed lightly. "How long have you had that hidden away?"

Link blushed a deep red. "Erm… a little too long…" He admitted.

Pit hugged him tight. "Don't worry about it," he whispered in his love's ear. "I want you so much… I love that you're always prepared…"

Link's cheeks flushed again, but he smiled, flipping the bottle cap. He'd never done this before, but common sense guided him quite well. Pouring the thick, slippery liquid onto his hand, he coated his solid member in the gel. It reduced the friction of his hand immensely and Link wondered for a moment if he'd be able to feel anything. He smiled internally, pushing those thoughts aside. He couldn't risk hurting Pit, so he used as much as he could.

As Pit watched, Link squeezed more gel onto his fingers. "I need to get you ready, okay?" He whispered to Pit, who immediately nodded. "This'll be a little cold!"

Pit gasped as he felt the cold gel make contact with the most private area of his body, but as it quickly warmed up, he giggled. "Heh, it tickles, Link!"

Link laughed as he prepared the angel's virgin entrance, knowing he'd have to do one last thing before he could risk entering him. "I need to spread you…" He told his angel.

Pit quickly worked out what Link meant, and nodded. "Okay!" He said happily. _This is it… we're actually going to __**do**__**it**__!_ _I'm ready, I know I am… I love him so much…_

A little more gel on his fingers, Link touched his index finger to Pit's entrance. The angel's face twitched, but he nodded, and Link ever so carefully pushed in.

Pit hissed at the intrusion and Link froze, watching his boyfriend for any signs of pain or discomfort. There was no way he'd pressure Pit. If his love gave him any reason to, Link would stop. They didn't have to do this, after all. "Are you okay?" Link whispered in concern.

Pit squirmed a little, unsure of the sensation. "It feels… weird… but it doesn't hurt," he concluded. "Keep going!" He smiled.

Smiling back, Link gently pushed in deeper. Pit took heavier breaths but nodded in reassurance, and Link slowly drew out. The sensation was totally new to Pit, but the more Link moved, the more he became sure that he liked it. Link's finger glided in and out a few times before Pit let loose a quiet moan, making Link smile. "It feels good, Link," Pit whispered.

"I only want you to feel good, my angel," Link whispered, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He pulled out, applied more gel and placed two fingers at his love's entrance. Pit nodded again and Link gently re-entered.

Pit gasped, feeling intense pressure in his abdomen. It wasn't unpleasant, just a very, very strange sensation, especially when Link began moving in and out whilst slowly separating his fingers. Again, however, a few moments of Link's motions had the angel softly moaning. It felt good like this, so he guessed that becoming one with Link would be even better.

Link worked slowly until he was confident Pit was ready. He pulled out and climbed over his angel, staring deep into his eyes as the angel returned the look, full of love and adoration, and _want_. Even so, Link softly whispered to his boyfriend, "Are you still absolutely, one-hundred-percent sure you want to do this? It might hurt a little…"

Pit smiled, gazing up at his soon-to-be lover. "If it brings us together, I don't mind a little pain," he whispered. "I am a hundred-and-one-percent sure. I've never wanted something so much, Link. I want you. More than anything… I want you," he repeated.

Link beamed back at Pit, manoeuvring into position between his love's legs. "Are you comfortable?"

Pit nodded, spreading his legs apart, exposing himself to his love. He felt the slick tip of Link's hard member meet his entrance and Link placed his hands on Pit's shoulders. "Hold onto me," he advised. Pit immediately grabbed hold of Link's shoulders, already bracing himself for any pain.

"This is it," Link whispered. "Don't hesitate to tell me to stop if it hurts."

"I won't, Link," Pit whispered. "I want this… I love you…"

Link kissed Pit again, whispering "I love you so much" into his ear, before leaning forwards. His member pressed strongly against Pit's entrance, and the angel knew to relax. As he did, the force behind the member sprung, and the tip of Link's erection crossed quickly into Pit's body.

"Ow," Pit cried, more out of surprise than anything else. When Link's member entered him, he had felt a little pain, but only what he could liken to a sharp, swift pinch; not like the being-ripped-open he was expecting. In fact, it was already gone. All that remained was a large amount of pressure as Link stretched his insides.

Link had frozen with only the head inside his boyfriend, fearfully watching for any tears, any pain at all from his love, and the cry had him quite scared he'd really hurt him. Pit was gasping at the sensations flowing through him, but quickly locked eyes with his boyfriend.

They'd done it.

They were becoming one.

He smiled broadly. "I'm fine, Link. It just feels weird…"

"I won't move until you're okay," Link replied, silently relieved Pit wasn't hurt.

Pit, on the other hand, beckoned his Hero down to him. Link carefully lowered himself, barely moving his hips, and Pit wrapped them in a deep kiss. Memories of their time together flashed through their minds, and Pit quickly forgot about the curious sensation within him. Instead, there was only Link, the guy he loved above all. They kissed passionately, tenderly embracing each other, and before they knew it ten whole minutes had flashed by them. Hearing the clock chime on the hour, Pit pulled back from the kiss. The sensation within him had dulled, and all he could think was that Link was making love to him. No discomfort, no pain, even the unusual pressure had faded, and he knew. "I'm ready, Link," he said with conviction.

Hearing his lover's voice ring with absolute certainty, Link smiled. "Okay Pit," he replied. Holding his angel's shoulders, Link began to push into him, feeling unbelievable warmth and tightness compress his member as he took his angel's virginity. Pit squirmed slightly as he felt Link travel deeper into him, still unsure what to make of the sensation, but still comfortable with it. Link reached his hilt and Pit looked up, sighing contently.

"We're one, Link," the angel beamed, internally ecstatic that he'd finally found someone to share his love with like this.

Link felt the weight of the situation hit him – he was making love to Pit, his boyfriend and greatest love. He'd just lost his virginity to the only person he had ever wanted to, and to another man; years ago, he would never have conceived this possibility, but now he couldn't imagine it any other way. He loved Pit, and would only ever love Pit. He smiled heartily back at his angel, overjoyed with the feeling of being one with his precious angel, and as Link gazed at his lover beneath him, with that powerful, infectious smile, his sparkling blue eyes shimmering with pure love, and his elegant white wings spread either side of him... Link could not imagine a more beautiful sight, and couldn't believe he had been allowed to see it, let alone make love to the angel. And that's exactly what they were doing, two lovers sharing a single existence, their hearts and bodies merging. The moment was so powerful a tear leaked from Link's eye; the look of pure joy on his angel's face was too beautiful for words. He kissed Pit again. "I love you so much, my angel."

"I love you too, my Hero," Pit replied as he returned the soft kiss, his own eyes tearing up too. They were sharing their incredible connection… they were making love.

Link gracefully pulled out to the head and slowly pushed back into Pit, again watching for any signs of either discomfort or pain. Pit's eyes fell shut and twitched, his breathing growing deeper, but Link's highly-sensitive ears picked out a very soft moan escaping his boyfriend's slightly-parted lips. Spurred on, he repeated the motion, settling into a very slow rhythm, helping Pit get used to the feeling.

Pit's nerves were lighting up again, slowly this time; he held Link tightly as the Hylian made regular thrusts into him, feeling pleasure start to sparkle within him. "Mmm… feels good…" Pit whispered. With his eyes closed, he felt Link's lips meet his own, somehow not breaking his gentle rhythm. Still with his eyes closed, focusing on the unfamiliar, pleasurable sensations, Pit returned the kiss in kind, licking Link's lips. The Hero smiled and parted them, allowing their tongues to tangle as their lovemaking continued.

Pit broke from the kiss to whisper lustfully in Link's ear, "Go faster!" He felt ready, wanting to squeeze more pleasure from the act.

Link eagerly obeyed, driving into Pit a little faster.

"Ohhhh yes…" Pit whispered, tilting his head back and opening his mouth to gasp as the pleasure sparkled brighter. Link eagerly drank in the sight before him – his boyfriend wrapped up in good feelings, feelings he was delivering. "Faster!"

The pair progressively stepped up their lovemaking, Pit regularly pleading for more speed and Link quickly obeying his boyfriend's instructions. As Link sped up, Pit found himself unconsciously raising his legs, squeezing against Link for support as he exposed more of himself to his lover, silently begging Link to take him not only faster, but deeper.

Link gladly agreed, and began driving himself deeper into Pit, who moaned out blissfully. "Oh Goddess this feels good…"

Link tossed out a few throaty moans of his own, astonished at the tightness around his member. He felt Pit on every square millimetre of his erection, his own nerves starting to glow. He started panting heavily as he drove deep into Pit, faintly aware of the effort, until he felt his member hit something deep inside his lover.

Whatever Link hit, Pit decided, **had** to be hit again. His eyes flew wide open, his head snapping back as he felt ecstasy rip through his body. All of his nerves caught fire, pleasure burning him from within, and he screamed out to Link, "Goddess, right there!"

"Where, here?" Link replied slyly, drawing out and slamming into what was evidently the angel's sweet spot again. Scoring a direct hit, Pit writhed beneath him moaning in bliss.

"Oh my Goddess… oh Goddess…" Pit whimpered as Link shifted his hands to Pit's hips, thrusting in hard and deep. Most of his thrusts hit the sweet spot, drawing gorgeous moans from the angel as he begged for more. Thrusts that missed a straight hit usually brushed the brunette's sensitive bundle of nerves, making him whine. Without realising, Pit had his legs wrapped around Link's chest, and to his surprise felt Link slide his own arms between Pit's legs and plop his ankles onto Link's shoulders. Toes touching behind Link's neck, Pit knew he was completely and utterly exposed to his lover, granting Link the deepest possible drive into his body. Armed with this and the location of the angel's pleasure centre, Link began to thrust in mercilessly, hard and deep drives that scored perfect hits almost every time, and not one thrust missed contact with the nerve cluster.

"Oh-oh-OH-**OH!**" Pit voiced, the intense pleasure driving him insane beneath his boyfriend. His hands flew from Link's shoulders and he flailed on the bed for a moment. "Oh Goddess… OH GODDESS… **OH LINK!**" His volume rose impressively, and pretty soon all he could do was scream.

It was music to Link's ears to hear his angel's beautiful voice scream out his name in overwhelming ecstasy. "I think Palutena can hear you now, Pit!" Link laughed, lacing his fingers with Pit's shaking hand.

Pit tried to speak, but words failed him. Only loud yells of total pleasure escaped him; he didn't care who heard him. Link was his, and was making him feel wonderful. There weren't actually words for the sheer ecstasy flowing through Pit's veins, and once again he felt the little control he had over his body begin to slip. "L-Link!" He managed to whimper before moaning again, squeezing Link's hand.

Link guessed what Pit meant, and tightened his own grip. Pit was getting damned close to climax, and Link knew he wasn't far behind. He began thrusting into Pit as fast as he could and as hard as he dared.

Tears of ecstasy rolled down the angel's face. He was so close to his release, and he knew he was far beyond what Link had done earlier. This was another level – an intensity Pit had never known. Now with the Hylian's hard and fast thrusting, Pit found his voice.

"LINK… LIIIINK… **LIIIIIIIINK!**"

Pit's final scream occurred just as the scales tipped. The heat flooded him again, his blood becoming astonishingly hot, even hotter than before. It took even longer to fill his body with the incredible sensation as he rolled his head back, the feeling threatening to burn out his nerves, which were all glowing bright white.

"Ah… Ah-ah-ah! Ah-**PIIIIIIIIT!**" Link's triumphant cry of release was a mere moment behind Pit's as he too felt the release of energy into his body. Golden heat flowed through him and his vision twinkled with stars as he gazed down at Pit.

As the full weight of his orgasm crashed into him, Pit's back involuntarily arched as he desperately tried to control the feeling rushing through him. It was so intense it was threatening to knock him out.

But at that moment, he felt his grip on the world fade, along with Link, and both lovers passed straight out from their incredible union.

(*)

Breathing softly, Pit awoke to the gentle rays of morning sunlight streaming through the open window. He didn't want to wake up yet; his dreams had been astonishing.

Pit had always been able to remember his dreams, and lucid dreaming came naturally to him, but these dreams were something else.

They were so clear… they felt so real… Correct down to the tiniest detail.

Pit saw flickers of his life in those dreams.

Snippets of his early teenage years through to his current age. Memories of events great and tragic floated before his eyes.

What distanced the dream from the memory was one constant.

Beside him in every memory, the arm wrapped lightly around his waist making him feel utterly complete, was Link.

All through the dreams Link said never a word. All he did was stand beside the angel and smile, that goofy, funny smile, and his eyes… how they sparkled and danced! Even the grave events that Pit had been through in his years seemed less tragic with Link beside him, the arm around his waist an incredible source of comfort and support, and every happy memory seemed to carry twice the weight as Link stood with him, enjoying the moment as much as he enjoyed being with his angel. Pit knew what it meant. Link made him whole; the Hylian completed him. It was a legend back home, that this would happen when an angel found their soulmate, and Pit had thought he would never find out. But having lived it, the experience was wonderful.

At the end of the dream, he had stared at Link with half-lidded eyes; the green-clothed Hylian had turned to do the same, and their lips had come painfully close to meeting…

Just like that, Pit had awoken, smiling at how his subconscious played games with him.

_Well, I'll just have to make my dream come true!_ He grinned.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Link lying beside him, fast asleep. Noticing they were both still naked, not even under the duvet, Pit realised they must have both passed out immediately after the events of the previous night.

The previous night…

Pit smiled, remembering every detail.

They'd sealed their love with the ultimate act of passion.

Smiling serenely, Pit leant over to his sleeping Hero, who by some incredible luck had managed to land his head and shoulder above and below Pit's right wing so it wasn't trapped, and gently touched his lips to his lover's.

Link's face lit up immediately. He knew his lover was calling him back to consciousness and answered without hesitation. Even before his eyes had opened, he was smiling, and when his eyes fluttered open, their gaze locked with sparkling cerulean hues. He smiled as widely as he could without breaking their kiss, bringing his arm over his angel as they lay there contently.

A few moments later, they broke the kiss.

"Hey…" Link breathed.

"Hey," Pit returned the greeting, smiling.

"How long was I out?"

Pit smiled. "All night. We both were." He gave Link a quick kiss. "I guess we blew each other's minds, huh?" He grinned.

Link grinned widely back, before a wave of concern caught him. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

Pit beamed. "I've never felt better… ever! Thank you so much for last night. It was…" Pit stalled, collecting his thoughts. "It was…" He tried again, before smiling and shaking his head. "It was wonderful." It was the best word he could think of to describe how he had felt.

Link sighed in relief. "I kinda lost control a bit, I think," he said sheepishly. "I was so worried I'd hurt you."

Pit softly stroked Link's face and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look, remember?" He grinned.

Link chuckled. "Yeah… you're my indestructible angel, right?"

Pit pulled himself as close to Link as he possibly could, relishing the skin-on-skin contact with his lover. He sighed in total content. "When I'm with you, Link," Pit whispered, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. "I feel like I am."

He sighed happily, amazed at how much he could feel so suddenly. It was like he and Link had suddenly been tuned to the same frequency; he could feel the Hylian's love in every word, every look, every breath he took. And there was so much of it! Pit couldn't believe what he felt. It was nothing short of unconditional love, and in the Hylian's warm, safe embrace, Pit whispered, "Do you mind if we sleep late? I'm still tired."

Without separating them, Link reached around and carefully drew the duvet over himself and his angel. He kissed Pit tenderly on the lips, wrapped his arms around him and whispered slowly, "Not at all, my love. Not at all."

* * *

A little more graphic/descriptive than TP, I will admit, but I believe lemons have a very fine line between art and porn, and I've tried to keep to the former.  
I'm not sure if I'll write another lemon between them in the FAH storyline; this and TP flesh out their intimate relationship sufficiently, I think.  
So, tell me what you think; if you enjoyed it, fantastic! If you didn't like it, tell me why. And if you didn't like it because it's yaoi/Link and Pit aren't gay, please don't review. Each to their own.  
Oh, and if you've enjoyed my work, you might like some similar work by my good friend Dayraider - please check out his LinkxPit story 'For Life,' it's a wonderful story of young love and deserves even more love than it's gotten so far!  
Cheers,  
Gargravarr


End file.
